Spicy dinner
by zulija
Summary: Hawke wants Sebastian, badly. To get the chance to bed him, she turns to her lovely friend Isabella to show her the way. But things escallade and Hawke get's really mad at Isabella, fearing to lose Sebastians friendship. Rated M for sexual content and language,as usually. F!Hawke/Isabella/Sebastian! smut Reviews are appreciated


Spicy dinner

The early spring, nothing was more relaxing than the soft spring breeze through the Chantry´s gardens. He relaxed under a tree that was in the middle of the garden giving the garden a shadow to hide from the sun. He read a book under the tree, making him feel content and happy. He didn´t wore his armor today; Hawke hadn´t told him of any jobs waiting for him and he hadn´t any jobs from the Chantry either. So this was his day off that he intended to enjoy. He was sad though, sad that he won´t see her today. He ran his hand through his hair at the thought of it. Maker, he missed her already, so early in the noon. He missed her as a friend, though, or perhaps something more? Though because the sweet sound of her voice brought him back to reality.

"Sebastian? Are you free?" He was. Even if he wouldn´t be, he would abandon every other work of his to be with her.

Hawke got up early in the morning because she had a meeting with Isabella. She wanted to ask Isabella to give her a few advices for, well, how to make a man want her. And Hawke thought that Isabella was the right choice for that.

"Maker, I hope I won´t regret this." She thought. Maybe this was a bad idea after all, because the man she wanted so badly was a `priest to become`. But Isabella would be mad at her if she would decline the meeting. She walked towards the door only to find Isabella standing in the foyer.

"Isabella, already awake?"

"Well, a friend of mine wanted to talk to me about something. So, I ran over here."

"You RAN? Wow, I'm really a bad influence on you." Said Hawke with a mean smile.

"Yes, yes, whatever. So what do you wanted to talk about, sweetie?" Isabella came closer to Hawke so they wouldn´t need to shout through the room. Hawke came down the stairs as well, going a little shy and blushed. Isabella noticed, damn it!

"Sooooo, what do you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, it´s a little embarrassing for me to ask, and don´t laugh, alright?" Hawke said pointing a finger to Isabella and Isabella just grinned at her.

"I promise I won´t laugh."

"Well, I want to… well, I don´t know how to… seduce a man. But not easy seducing. I'm talking about making him so MAD that he would do anything to get me." She blushed when she looked at Isabella. Isabella´s eyes went wide. She couldn´t believe what Hawke was asking from her, but then, she was happy.

"You little minx!" She said and hugged Hawke. "Don´t worry kitten, we´ll crush Choir boy."

"How do you know it´s Sebastian?!" Said Hawke with a trembling voice and shaking a little.

"Hawke, I´ve seen you how you look at him, and how he looks at you. Don´t worry, I´ll help you."

"Well, thanks I guess. But don´t tell anyone!"

"Don´t worry. But first let us do some shopping; I already know what to do." Said Isabella with a wicked smile, and Hawke was somewhat happy that Isabella was in their party. Something told her that she knew exactly what to do, so she trusted her.

Sebastian stalked the Chantry´s halls, nervous about Hawke´s invitation, her words still consuming his mind.

"If you like, you can come at my place to make dinner with me and Isabella. I remembered how you said that you wished to learn how to cook so I thought you might join us." He wanted to back out, but that would make him look like a coward, maybe even thinking that he cannot resist them. No, he would see it through. He would pray to Andraste for strength and patience. That was what he was going to do all evening, praying. Maker, he was all sweaty already, even thinking about the hot and steamy kitchen. He shook his head clearing the sinful thoughts that crossed his mind´s eye. He went back into the Chantry to pray, a lot.

Hawke and Isabella made all the necessary preparations in the kitchen. They wanted to make some vegetable soup with chicken and some sweets. They were putting all the ingredients on the large wooden table when they heard a knock on the door. Isabella glanced at Hawke with a lustful smile and Hawke blushed a little.

"Ready, kitten?" Hawke blushed even more.

"Shut up!" She said tossing a handkerchief towards Isabella, but she dodged it with a laugh. Hawke heard another knock as she ran to the door. She opened the door only to see him smiling at her.

"Hello Sebastian."

"Hello, Hawke, I hope I'm not late." He handed over a bottle of vine to her.

"No, you´re timing is good, but you didn´t had to bring the bottle of vine. We had plenty in the cellar." He smiled at her, steeping inside as she moved aside. She sped up in front of him and then he noticed the clothes she wore. She had a tight dark red shirt that showed a little of her back. Her trousers were very tight and put in the boots. The trousers were low and the shirt did not fit in the trousers showing a little skin between the shirt and trousers. He never saw her dressed like that. Thinking about the way she was dressed occupied his mind, not realizing they entered the kitchen, and then he saw Isabella, chopping some vegetables. She was also dressed in something else, and her jewelry was gone and her bandana that she wore on the head, exposing her shoulders and her face. She had a very deep cut yellow shirt that was also tight showing her breasts a little. She wore very tight short trousers with knee length boots exposing her legs far more than usual. She lifted her head to great him.

"Hello Choir boy. Came to get some… cooking lessons?" She said with a grin.

"Yes, you too?"He said, innocence written on his face. Isabella nodded then looked over to Hawke with a wicked smile on her face. Hawke stood behind Sebastian and shook her head, afraid that Isabella would say something inappropriate.

"Well, I can put ingredients together for a bomb or poison, but it seems that it isn´t the same as cooking. And I learned that affection goes through the stomach. So I'm here to learn a few things." Isabella said as Sebastian came closer to the large wooden table.

"So what are we going to prepare? I hope it´s not anything hard for the start." Sebastian asked. Isabella glanced at Hawke, a smile curving her lips.

"No, I wanted to make a soup with vegetables and some chicken, and then I wanted to make some chocolate sweets. It won´t be any hard lectures." Isabella smiled again. Hawke was staring at her with wide eyes showing her to stop acting like this. Sebastian stood in front of the table grabbing a knife and started to chop some carrots. Hawke went to Isabella at the other end of the table, they were far enough away from him so that he wouldn´t hear them. Hawke started to angrily whisper to Isabella.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what we agreed to do. Hawke, he won´t be that INTERESTED in you if you continue to act like this." Sebastian lifted his head towards them. Darn he heard them.

"Is something wrong?" He asked lifting his eyebrows.

"No, I'm just explaining Isabella what to do, I'm coming right over." She said smiling at him. He bowed his head down back to chopping some carrots when she turned her gaze to Isabella again.

"I am NERVOUS, Isabella! How should I act, like you?"

"Exactly! And we have him in no time." Sebastian glanced at them again and Hawke just smiled at him, making him continue his work. She glanced back at Isabella.

"All right! We go according to plan…" Isabella smiled at her. Hawke moved towards Sebastian to see what he had accomplished. When she looked at the carrots they were all evenly cut. She looked at him and he blushed a little.

"Well, well, such precision." He blushed a little more at the compliment.

"I said I had no experience with cooking." Maker, he is so cute when he is blushing.

"No harm done Sebastian. I'm just getting the pepper…" This was across the table from her and Sebastian. She stretched for it to get making him stare at her ass. He looked at the floor when she lifted. Isabella was so proud of her.

"Isabella, would you heat the fire?"

"Of course." It was already so hot in here, Sebastian was already sweaty. And he hadn´t even his armor on. He was in a black shirt and brown leather trousers. His sleeves were up to his ankle. Isabella grinned at him before she walked over the fireplace and leaning down to grab some wood for the heat. Hawke readied the pot for the chicken soup, and tossed the ingredients in the heated water. Then she glanced back at them.

"Now we have enough time to start making the chocolate sweets." Isabella clapped her hands in joy as Hawke spoke.

"Yay!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, Isabella. Give me the fluid chocolate that we prepared earlier." Isabella grabbed the pot with the warm chocolate inside. And when she turned to give Hawke the pot she spilled some of the warm chocolate on her breasts. Isabella put a hand to her mouth to cover the laugh that formed, replacing her eyes with concern. Sebastian stepped forward in concern.

"Maker, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, but my shirt is now ruined. Isabella how could you?" Isabella grabbed a handkerchief and started to slowly remove the chocolate from her breast. Sebastian was staring at the slow movements of her hands to her breasts. Then it hit him. They have planned this! He swallowed hard. Surely they wouldn´t… he was thinking of leaving, but that would make them win… he prayed to Andraste for strength and guidance. He shook his head to turn his gaze away from them when Hawke´s voice brought him back.

"You ruined my new shirt! You little bitch!"

"I am SOOOO sorry Hawke." Isabella lifted her head only inches away from Hawke´s face.

"Here, let me make it up to you." Isabella smiled at Hawke, laying a hand on her face when she slowly started to kiss her. Sebastian´s eyes widened at the sight of it and coughed.

"I should… probably go." He turned away and started towards the door when Hawke grabbed his hand.

"Don´t go, the sweet´s aren´t done yet." Isabella came behind Hawke and hugged her around her waist. Sebastian looked away and started to speak with a trembling voice.

"I-I didn´t knew that y-you both were…"

"Why don´t you stay and watch?" Isabella asked him while kissing Hawke´s neck.

"I-I shouldn´t." But Hawke´s hand grabbed him tighter. Then he looked into her eyes, which were dark with lust.

"We´ll be good girls. We won´t touch you." Isabella moved aside and slipped behind Sebastian to lock the only door out. He turned his gaze from Hawke to see his only way out locked. He wanted to grab the key from Isabella´s hand but she tossed it in the fire. He felt more and more sweaty. He wanted to scream at Isabella but she cut him off.

"I don´t think that watching is a sin, is it Choir boy?" She grinned at him, knowing she was right. She took Hawke away from his side and went down the room in front of the fireplace where a carpet was. Sebastian cleared his throat, sweating even more, his eyes fixed on them. She was right, watching was no sin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maker he was doomed. When he opened them he saw Isabella kissing her neck, tracing a path towards her breasts. Hawke opened her eyes and looked at Sebastian.

"Sit on the chair, make yourself comfortable. Don´t worry we won´t attack you…"

What is he going to do? Clearly they wanted him to watch, but he was a lay Chantry brother. Elthina would kill him if she knew about it. His eyes stared at them, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers. He looked at the chair that was placed a few feet away from them. It was upholstered in dark red silk. It looked comfortable, and they wanted him to watch…

"Do you want me to drag you into that chair or will you sit by yourself?" Isabella asked as Hawke was kissing her neck. Sebastian started to head slowly towards the chair, his eyes fixed on Isabella and Hawke making out. He slowly lowered himself into the chair; thankfully it was large enough for him to sit comfortable. I can at least enjoy the show, he thought. Hawke stared at him a lustful smile crossing her face.

"You can always tell us what to do if you get bored…" She said with a dark, lustful voice. He just nodded. The thought of him commanding them what to do… he could feel his cock twitch. He readjusted himself, leaning his face in one hand and making his legs spread. He watched them as Isabella started to kiss Hawke, boring her tongue deeper into Hawke´s mouth. They kissed slowly and passionately, every time looking at him when one of them lifted her head. Isabella lifted Hawke´s arms to lift her shirt.

"I think this isn´t necessary." Isabella lifted the shirt and tossed it to the ground, leaving Hawke only in her breast band. Hawke moaned and tossed her head back, but her eyes locked Sebastian's. She licked her lower lip as Isabella started to cup her breasts into her hands. Hawke gave another moan which made Sebastian swallow the lump in his throat. Maker this was the first time he has seen her in her breast band. And soon he is going to see more. He readjusted himself again in the chair, making Hawke look at him again.

"Are you uncomfortable, Sebastian?" She asked him.

"No." He said with a low voice that came from his chest. Isabella started to undo her breast band fast.

Isabella lifted her head and smiled lustfully when she saw Sebastian´s gaze on them, she then lowered the speed. She cleared button after button, then she slowly started to remove the breast band, Hawke´s breasts falling out of the prison. Isabella took both breasts into her hands and started to kiss her nipples. Hawke´s breathing started to speed up. Sebastian took a deep breath, his thoughts and eyes dark with lust. He looked at Hawke and imagined himself doing those things to her; kissing her, licking her, fucking her. Maker his thoughts were filled with desire, his cock hard and twitching in his pants. He fixed his eyes on Hawke, who tensed at every touch from Isabella, bucking and tensing like a bow. He enjoyed the moment, enjoyed to see Hawke tense and catching for breath. He only wished… his thoughts were interrupted by Hawke´s voice, she gave a little scream.

"I thought you like it hard?" Isabella bit her nipple and then she took it into her mouth, the other one caressing with her finger tip. She could her Sebastian swallow.

"I like all hard things…" She said with a low and dark voice, staring into Sebastian´s eyes. He stared back, watching her every movement and hearing every little plea of her voice. Isabella bit her nipple again making Hawke shudder. Then Isabella lifted her head and kissed Hawke passionately, grabbing her on her shoulders and pushing Hawke gently on the rug, till Isabella lied above Hawke. Isabella kissed her again and again in a slow and maddening way, tracing kisses along her jaw, then the neck and then towards her muscular belly. She suddenly stopped.

"Let me remove the only obstacle that is between your release." She grinned and started to untie Hawke´s trousers, she looked into Sebastian´s eyes while doing so. She lifted Hawke´s ass to remove her trousers completely leaving her only in her smalls. Hawke blushed a little at the thought that Sebastian sees her like this, but to be honest, she didn´t care. She moaned and lifted her back as Isabella started to kiss a path down her belly and around her sex. Hawke could hear Sebastian´s breathing in large and steady motions. She lay down before him, her head in front of him. She opened her eyes only to see him staring at her with a desire that she never saw before. She opened her mouth and licked her lower lip; he looked at her without blinking. Sebastian swallowed hard and readjusted himself, now leaning his head in his other arm. Hawke saw that and smiled wickedly at him. Isabella lifted her again to remove her smalls, leaving Hawke completely naked. She still looked at Sebastian; touching her breasts and body with slow passionately motions.

"Do you enjoy watching me?" She asked him, he only nodded in response not able to speak because of the view that was given before him. Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall lay before him, naked and he was certainly enjoying the view.

He swallowed again and looked at Hawke, hoping to memorize every little detail of her skin so that he could remember her every night before sleep. He wanted her, badly, and to give her everything she desired. Maker she would drive him insane, he dreamed about her naked but to actually see it… He cleared his thought´s only to see Hawke tense and bucking at the rug. Isabella already licked her of, Hawke starting to plead for more. Now and then Hawke opened her eyes to stare at him, but closed them soon enough as Isabella hit a certain spot in her sex, causing her to tense and buck every time. How is he going to live with that? Thinking of this night and never able to have her… Then he heard Hawke whisper his name. Holy Maker, she was thinking of him. She opened her eyes to stare at him with eyes dark with lust and whispered his name again. He wanted so badly to come to her and finish what Isabella started, but that would make him look weak. He decided to see the show through, sitting in the chair. She closed her eyes again and started to speak to Isabella.

"More… a little more… yes… Sebastian!" She spoke the sentence and then she screamed out her climax. He could see her tense even more until she relaxed on the rug. Isabella came up to her and started to kiss her. Hawke opened her eyes and stared at Sebastian. She lifted herself from the rug and grabbed her shirt. Isabella stared at him with a wicked smile on her face.

"You enjoyed this…" She said more as a statement than a question. Sebastian coughed in his arm. Hawke put her trousers on to look for the soup.

"Well, we can toss the soup out." She said turning to Sebastian who avoided her eyes. He cleared his throat and managed to speak.

"I have another appointment, if you´ll excuse me…"

"Choir boy, here! The key." Isabella tossed him the key; he unlocked the door and stormed out of the kitchen. Hawke ran after him asking if he would come for dinner but he just went out of the mansion and shut the door behind him. Hawke was trembling. Maker he was mad at her, she almost started to cry as Isabella came behind her.

"The plan worked quite well. Have you heard the noises that came from him?" Isabella said with a grin to Hawke. She was looking on the floor.

"Out…" She said to Isabella who lifted and eyebrow. Hawke looked angry at her and screamed.

"OUT!" Isabella raised her hands in protection and left the mansion.

"You know, this was your idea, Hawke! I was only helping you." Isabella said as she left the mansion and Hawke shut the door behind her. Tears fell down her cheeks and she started for her bedroom. She lay down on her bed and embraced a pillow, digging her face into it to soak the tears that fell from her.

Sebastian paced back to the chantry, thinking about the moments earlier. Maker he was so frustrated. He wanted her, but not like this. Tonight wasn´t the right moment, and not tomorrow nor at the end of the week, he needed guidance from the maker, and he needed a clear head for that. He needed to decide whether or not to stay in the chantry. He wanted her, but he also loved her, she was his soul mate, his missing piece of him, his everything. He entered the Chantry. He stormed towards the great statue of Andraste and knelt down, his eyes closed.

"Please, sweet beloved Andraste, give me a sign of what to do." He buried his face in his hands. He stayed like this for a few moments, maybe hours as he noticed the young sisters around him, asking if he were alright. He always answered kindly, and then he left for his room. He needed to sleep, he needed to think.

"Holy Maker, be my guidance." He whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep, images of her still in his mind eye.

Hawke was afraid, scared, and sad. She hadn´t seen Sebastian for three months, and every time she went to the Chantry to ask Elthina about his whereabouts, she told her he wasn´t there and that he had a job to take care of. She assured Hawke that she always told Sebastian that she asked for him. Hawke was worried; Sebastian was not the kind of man to avoid someone. She was afraid that she lost all of him, even his friendship. She walked out of the Chantry; she could feel tears going down her cheeks when she suddenly bumped into someone. She apologized and hadn´t even lifted her head to see who it was as a sweet male voice called her name.

"Hawke." Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open. She lifted her head only to see those beautiful bright blue eyes staring into her. She swallowed, clearing her throat to be able to speak.

"Sebastian, I was so worried about you. I thought you left…" She said the last as whisper, lowering her head again to look into the ground.

"And where would I go?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Well, you have been avoiding me and…" He put a finger on her mouth to stop her.

"This is not the place to discuss it." He came a little closer to her, his smell getting into her nose.

"I will come to your place tonight, and I shall explain everything. I'm sorry you got the wrong picture of it." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes to breath in his smell. He broke the kiss and stepped back.

"See you later." He walked past her into the Chantry, she turned and yelled his name, and he stood still and turned.

"Promise me you will come." He bowed and smiled.

"I promise, Hawke." He entered the Chantry. She smiled and was happy to see him again. She ran to her mansion and told Bodahn to prepare a meal and tea for the evening. She told Orana to ready a bath for her. Her heart was pounding in her chest like it would explode. Tonight she would apologize for the bizarre evening.

Hawke placed the dinner that Orana and Bodahn made on the table, she was nervous like a little girl. She gave Bodahn, Orana and Sandal a pouch with money and told them that they are free for the rest of the evening. She was alone. Her mind drifted away as she heard a knock on the door, she froze. Maker it´s him. She cleaned her hands and ran for the door, she opened it fast and saw him standing, not in his armor. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves and black trousers. He smiled at her and she stepped aside to let him enter. She closed the door behind and pointed to the kitchen. He opened the door and stood still, then he turned and looked at her, she blushed.

"Well, I told Bodahn to prepare a dinner in case you were hungry." She looked up at him and he smiled.

"But that wasn´t necessary Hawke." He sat on the chair next to the fireplace, pointing her to sit in the chair in front of him. She closed the kitchen door and sat in front of him. He cupped her hand in his, and she smiled.

"I came here to give you some answers, right? Well, where do I start…? "

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked with a low voice and sadness crossing her face.

"I haven´t avoided you, Hawke. I just needed time to think straight, not influenced by anyone." He cupped her hand tighter. "I had to know where I was going and what would become of me and Starkhaven."

"Are you taking back the throne?" She asked with a trembling voice, he smiled at her.

"Good news is that I will break all of my vows from the Chantry." Her heart started to beat faster, Maker what had she done to him.

"And about taking back the throne, well it depends…" He looked deeper into her eyes, suddenly she wasn´t able to look anywhere else.

"On what?" He gave her a smile, and then he knelt in front of her.

"On you, Hawke; I will retake back the throne only if you are at my side."

"What are you babbling about, Sebastian?" He could feel her hand tremble in his.

"Hawke, I have been thinking about everything and I am completely sane and sure about it. I cannot belong to the Chantry anymore because… " He looked to the floor, he could feel his temperature rise. He looked back into her eyes, deeply and passionately. He smiled and stood up, reaching for her hand and getting her up as well. She could hear someone entering her mansion and looked at Sebastian. She started to go out and see who it is but he wouldn´t let her.

"It is Bodahn." She looked confused at his statement.

"But I told him he had a free evening."

"Well I asked him if he could play the fiddle in the foyer for us if he wanted." Sebastian said to her with a calm and low voice. Not long after that she heard the fiddle playing beautiful and romantic music. Sebastian laid one hand on her waist, the other grabbing her hand, lifting it and holding it passionately. He never looked away, his eyes gazing deep into hers. They were starting to dance very slowly and passionately. She could feel his warmth, she could smell him, and she could touch him. She laid the other hand that was free on his chest, feeling his strong chest muscles. She cut his gaze and starred at his strong and firm chest; he then lifted her hand higher and allowed her to turn. She turned a full circle and smiled in surprise, and suddenly he dragged her back to him, pressing her to his chest. She took a deep breath before their eyes met again and she could feel his breath on her face. They danced slowly as Bodahn played the last notes of his song. Hawke wished this moment would never end; she wished it would be like this forever, not ever parting from him again, but then she realized the song was finished and she could hear him leave the mansion. She and Sebastian continued in a slow rhythm before they stopped, holding each other still. Her eyes were half open as she stared on his mouth, and she could feel him stare at hers. Her heart pounded in her chest wildly, and she could feel his heart beat too, but it was slow and steady.

"Sebastian… I…" He let her hand fall and she pressed it to his chest, her both hands resting there now. She could feel his warm hand resting on the back of her neck.

"Hawke… my everything… my sunshine… " He started to kiss her forehead and her cheeks as he continued "…my life… my moon… my soul… my heart… my star… my breath… my everything… my love… " For every word he told her he placed a kiss on her face, and the last word caused his mouth to touch with hers. She shivered at the sensation, feeling her eyes getting wet, not because she was sad, but because she was happy. He broke the sensual kiss and looked into her eyes, tears weeping down her cheeks. He kissed her cheeks, trailing the path of the tears, till he spoke.

"Hawke… my heart… why are you crying?" He asked her with a low and concerned voice, touching her forehead with his.

"How could I not? I wish… I wish this would never end… I wish…" She sobbed.

"My love… tell me what you wish… "

"I wish you with me, to be with you forever." He kissed her again. His heart pounded wildly in his chest to hear those words from her. Never again, he promised to himself; never again will I leave her. He wiped away the tears from her face with his thumbs, cupping her face in his hands.

"Then so shall it be… till death tears us apart."

"Never, not even death." She whispered to him as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen, her eyes filled with desire, passion and joy. He followed her without objection, up the stairs and in her bedroom. She led him in and stopped in front of the fireplace, dropping his hand and walking past him to close the door. She came back in front of him, slowly kissing him and lifting his shirt. He grabbed her hands and broke the kiss, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her in a low and sensual voice. She kissed him, and then looked into his eyes.

"I need to have you, to feel your love for me through my… our bodies." He let her hands loose, and then she grabbed his shirt again and lifted his arms to remove it. She tossed it to the ground and put her hands flat against his chest. He let her stare at him; he could see her memorize every detail of his chest like it would be taken away from her in a few moments. He slowly started to unlace her dress, which took only to pull at two strings before it fell to the ground, exposing her naked body for him. She took a deep breath before looking into his eyes, before she tried to press herself against his body and to hide. He stopped her and looked at her, and then he saw her blushing. He gave her a small smile before he took a step away from her to memorize her body.

"Don´t be uncomfortable." He said to her, pressing her against his body.

"You´re beautiful, my love…" Then he kissed her, and he could feel her hands roam his body. He did the same, stroking her breasts with featherlike touches, touching her belly, her hips. He could feel her body tremble, and saw goosebumps forming on her skin. He broke the kiss and lifted her in his arms, walking towards the bed. He gently put her down and covered her with a blanket. He lifted and unbuckled his trousers, removing them and leaving him only in his smalls. He laid down next to her under the blanket, resting on one of his hand. The other stroke her face, then he lowered himself and kissed her, passionately, slowly, but the rhythm was driving her crazy. She sped up the kisses, holding him at his shoulders and digging her nails in his flesh. He groaned against her mouth roaming her body with his free hand. He lifted his head only to stare into her eyes.

"I will treat you like a goddess, love, because this is what you are to me." He started to kiss her neck and whispering into her ear.

"I will worship every inch of your skin, love, worship this beautiful body of yours. I will make you feel like you have never felt before." He lowered his head and started to kiss her shoulder, trailing a path down to her breasts. One hand cupped her breast and she shivered at the sensation. He took the other nipple into his mouth, savoring it and licking it. She tensed at his touch, just as he remembered her tensing as Isabella was touching her. He raised his head towards her again, to look into those beautiful eyes of her.

"You´re so romantic, Sebastian, but please… I need you…"

"I don´t want to be harsh with you, I want to kiss you and satisfy you this entire night. Please, let me…" He lowered his head towards her belly, slowly trailing kisses on his path towards her sex. He placed himself between her legs, his head staring into her eyes which were only half open.

"You are mine. And you will never forget this night, I promise you." He lowered his head and started to kiss around her sex, making her body arch. He came closer to her sex, inch by inch, driving her mad with the sensation of the moment. Then he parted her lips and licked at the slickness and heat of her. She shuddered at the moment, trying desperately to breathe, but she only managed to catch small breaths of air. She tossed her head deeper in the pillows behind her, screaming and panting his name out of her mouth. He licked her slowly, savoring her entirely and enjoying the moment. He would not hurry, though; he would last as long as possible only to grant him to her, completely. No vows to bind him away from her. No, he was hers completely, and he intended to show her just how mad she drove him. He hadn´t forgotten the evening with her and Isabella, no; far from it. He lay awake every night, his thought´s fixed on her and her body. He could feel her taste in his mouth getting stronger and stronger, and her smell driving him mad. He lifted his head a little, and she blinked at him with lustful eyes and feeling his breath on her sex caused her body to tremble.

"Hawke… my love… come for me… let me taste you…" He said to her as he lowered his head again to lick her, and she whispered his name. She fell back at the pillows and started to breath unsteady, her climax soon following. She arched her back up and screamed his name again. He licked her in slow motion, tasting her and savoring her juices. He lifted himself to settle on top of her, he started to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his mouth. She licked his lips with her tongue, cleaning him from her juices, as he took her hands and pinned them down on the bed, holding them with his hands not too tight. He stared into her eyes deeply with a look that she never saw on him before.

"Sebastian…" She whispered his name as she stared back into his eyes.

"My love… you have no idea how my heart ached for you… how it hurt for not to be able to touch you… to please you…" He kissed her again.

"I never felt like this before… as if the maker himself guided us to Kirkwall; me on my way to atone for my sins and with you, I know I have atoned for them." He said to her kissing her forehead.

"How´s that?" She asked, a chuckle escaping her mouth, enjoying the way he worshipped her.

"Because there is no way that the Maker would guide such a beautiful, strong, compassionate woman to a sinner like I have been. I love you." He placed a featherlike kiss to her lips. She opened her eyes and looked deep into Sebastian´s.

"Make love to me, Sebastian." She whispered to him, he readjusted slowly on top of her removing his smalls from him, pressing the tip of his cock at her entrance. Her breathing sped up, to feel him so close to her.

"I will make you mine, forever from this moment on…" He slowly pushed himself inside her, she gasped at the sensation of him filling her. She could feel his entire length inside her, pulsing with want and desire. He started a slow rhythm, slowly going out and in. He could feel her tremble underneath him, and he could feel her inner walls closing around his cock. His own release was close, but he wouldn´t allow it, it was the sweetest torture that he ever felt.

"Come for me, love. Come." He whispered in her ear, and like she obeyed his sweet command, she came, her inner walls clenching around his cock. She was amused at the power that his voice had on her. He lowered his speed again, enjoying the love making. Her hands roamed his body, nails digging in his skin sometimes. He could see the red lines forming on his skin from her scratching, which aroused him even more. Maker he couldn´t last any longer. He steadily increased his sped and thrusts, making her shudder under him and screaming at him.

"Yes… yes… so close…" She murmured. He increased his speed again and he felt her coming, his own release right after hers, spilling his seed inside her. He thrusts slowly a few times again till he stopped, supporting him on his forearms and lifting his head from her shoulder. She kissed him and smiled peacefully and content.

"This was the most amazing night in my life." She whispered to him with a smile. He lifted from her and lay next to her, covering them with the blanket. He rested his head on his hand as he looked at her.

"You´re even more beautiful now than before." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. She turned to face him, his eyes boring deeply into hers.

"Is this why you left?" She asked him.

"To be sure about your feelings?"

"I left because I didn´t realize how much I was attached to you. When I started to go my own way, I wasn´t able to think straight; you were always in my mind. I ran then in a few bandits."

He could see her eyes widened in concern.

"Nothing happened to me love, but then a question struck me." She blinked a few times, the concern still written on her face.

"What if something happened to me, or to you? And what if I never had the chance to tell you how I felt? Grief and guilt struck me, and I couldn´t sleep for days. I was selfish to stay in the chantry and to deny my feelings towards you. But to think to never see your face and never hear your voice again tore my heart apart." His voice low and concerned, she raised her hand and put it on his cheek.

"To never feel your warmth…" She stood up, leaning her on her hand and coming closer to him.

"I am here, love, and I will never leave you." She and he smiled. His Hawke, he thought, was forever going to be his, and then he lifted from the bed. She wanted to ask him where he would go but he put a finger on her mouth. He went to his trousers and searched something in his pocket. He pulled his hand out and covered it behind his back in his hand. She was confused when he told her to stand up. She stood up and covered herself in a blanket, whereas he was completely naked and she blushed at the thought of it. He guided her in front of her big mirror, and stood behind her.

"Lift and hold your hair." He said to her and she obeyed. She heard him pulling something form a pouch.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into her ear and waited for her to close her eyes. He took a silver chain from his hand with a silver hawk engraved in the large red ruby. He put it around her neck, he heard her hiss at the touch of cold metal on her skin and he closed the necklace. He kissed her shoulder signaling her to open her eyes. She opened her eyes and she smiled, her eyes widening and looking at the necklace.

"Sebastian, it´s so beautiful." She said touching the necklace.

"Marry me, Hawke." He embraced her waist, laying his head on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she was lost at his words, he could tell.

"Marry me, Hawke." He asked again. She turned in his embrace to face him. She was surprised, confused, happy, scared… all those emotions mixed on her face.

"Seb-Sebastian, are you sure...?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"When I said it depended on you if I would take back Starkhaven, I meant that I would go nowhere without you, especially not rule Starkhaven without you as my wife." He knelt down before her.

"Lady Hawke, would you hear this humble mans pleas and become my wife? Because there is no life for me if you are not in it, you are the one shining light in my life." She blushed and smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then he took another pouch from the ground that was next to him and took out a silver ring with a ruby on it. He slowly took her hand in his and stared at her.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her again and she nodded, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He put the ring on her right hand and lifted only to be embraced by his love.

"Sebastian, I love you, I love you, I love you…" She endlessly repeated before he kissed her passionately. He looked at her and washed the tears away from her face with his thumbs.

"Once upon a time there was a foolish prince who was whoring and drinking like there was no tomorrow…" He started talking to her and they both laughed "but then the prince saw a beautiful, strong and intelligent woman and knew she was his princess. And like any other fairy tale," He started to kiss her forehead, lowering his kisses inch by inch till he was right in front of her mouth " the prince found his princess and he brought her home to live with her happily ever after." He ended the sentence with a sweet kiss on her mouth and guiding her towards the bed.

"So you and Hawke are no friends any longer?" Asked Merril Isabella.

"I suppose not."

"Well, Rivaini, at least you have us and… Andrastes titts." Said Varric as he pointed his head towards the door, all of them were turning and looking at what caught Varric´s attention. Everyone´s mouth dropped open as they saw Hawke and Sebastian entering The Hanged Man. They held each other's hands and were walking towards them, Hawke´s smile crossing her face. They came to the table and Isabella readjusted herself in the chair, as she suddenly felt someone hugging her. She turned to see Hawke´s head on her shoulder and heard her whispering.

"Thank you Isabella, for everything. And I´m sorry I was so mad at you." She lifted her head and gave her a smile. Isabella noticed the silver chain around her neck and then she looked at Sebastian. She smiled then and put two and two together.

"Forgiven, kitten." She said to her as Hawke greeted the others. Everyone was worried for Hawke because in the past three months without Sebastian she just wasn´t the same.

"I'm glad to see you again Hawke, and you even brought Choir boy here, what a surprise."

"Actually, Varric, you´ll have to change his nickname because he sure isn´t Choir boy anymore." Hawke said with a wicked smiled on her face. Varric and Anders busted into laughing, Fenris shook his head telling her that she was an evil and mean women and that she had no boundaries.

"Well Broody, she casted all boundaries out of her way so why would she need any." They laughed again. Sebastian took a seat near Isabella.

"So you´re not mad at her, I see." She looked away avoiding his eyes. Then she continued to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you trouble, it was not her fault; it was mine. I shouldn´t have interfered, okay? And I hope you´re not mad at her because she didn´t deserve it."

"I never said anything against you." He grinned at her, leaning a little closer to her.

"In fact, now that I have abandoned my vows…" He saw Isabella´s brows lift; her eyes widened in surprise "I thought you and Hawke wanted a rematch." He grinned at her and Isabella laughed.

"So now we see your true face, Choir boy. Oh no, that doesn´t suit you anymore." She said with a frustrated sigh.

"How do we call you now?"

"I think we let Varric decide that." He smiled at her.

"Oh and about the rematch. I think Hawke will be jealous and throw us out. And I reaaaaly don´t want to try her patience."

"Dear Isabella, what makes you think that this is only my idea?" He grinned at her and pointed with his head towards Hawke. Isabella looked towards her best friend and saw Hawke giving her that look and biting her lower lip. Isabella chuckled and saw Hawke coming towards them.

"Has she agreed?" She asked sitting beside Sebastian.

"She thinks you will be jealous." Sebastian told her and grinned at Isabella.

"My dear Isabella, we are friends. I could never be jealous of you and, besides; …" She put one hand on Sebastian leg and he looked back at Hawke "doesn´t friends share everything?" She said looking at Isabella, Sebastian was nipping her ear. Isabella looked at them a little confused, but still happy for the offer.

"Think of this as repayment." Sebastian said to Isabella, now Hawke was nipping his ear. Isabella nodded and agreed to their game.

"Where?" Isabella asked.

"At our home, where all started." Sebastian said grinning at Hawke and Isabella. Isabella turned her eyes.

"You sure he can handle both of us kitten?"

"Oh you would be surprised what the Chantry and archery did to his endurance. And I think he will handle both of us quite well, it is us who I worry." Hawke licked at Sebastian´s ear and he gasped.

"Now now Hawke, behave yourself. I´ll go over to Varric and the others, you stay here." They watched him leave and settle with Varric and the others. Isabella smiled wickedly at Hawke.

"Now, out with the details, I want to hear everything. But before answer me a question."Hawke nodded.

"How is he in bed?"

"Isabella, let´s just say that I couldn´t bring myself to stand up the next entire day from the bed, and that my shaft is too short for him, and you know how big my shaft is." Isabella´s eyes widened. They saw Sebastian coming back from the guys, and sitting next to Hawke he told Isabella.

"We await you tonight, but don´t shout it out to the world, we don´t want anyone to know. These are our terms. Agreed?"

"Only if you smack me like you do her." Sebastian smiled.

"Very well, but only if you deserve to be smacked, and believe me, it will be a hard job to do so." He smiled wickedly at her and Isabella laughed. He took Hawke´s hand and they both exited The Hanged Man. Varric came to Rivaini, a smile on his face.

"You noticed the necklace and the ring? I guess we will have to prepare for a wedding soon."

"I guess you´re right. But he has to have a nickname Varric!"

"Don´t worry Rivaini, I´ll think of something."


End file.
